Hinata's love
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Hinata and her lover are caught by Neji. Things get out of hand and Hinata is gets the short end of the stick. She doesn't want her family and Gaara to fight. Something must be done, but what? GaaHina. Gaara x Hinata. ShikaNeji. TemaTen. Others
1. Chapter 1

There are quite a few people that are not the biggest fan of yaoi. And well... Fanfiction basically have mostly yaoi couples for Naruto characters. So... I dedicate this non-yaoi story to all the yaoi okay-ers (but prefer straight) readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it. So I'm happy for that small feat.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata sat up in bed and glanced to her left. Her redhead lover was still sleeping, his pale green eyes shut. She covered up a giggle. When his eyes were closed he looked like a cute panda or albino raccoon.

Today was the official full year of the absence of Shukaku. The Hyuga reached out and brushed his hair to the side. She was so happy to be with him even though no one knew that they even knew each other's names.

The boy remained still, not moving an inch as she touched him. She smiled a little. Since he had gotten his demon stolen, he had been a deep sleeper. Although he only slept when she was close by. Something to do with him mentally, he needed her like a child needed a teddy bear.

Without her his body would try to revert to its old, insomia ways. That wasn't good because then he'd pass out within a full week of doing that and not wake up for two days.

"Gaara..." she tapped his black clothed shoulder. The boy moaned and turned on his side, facing her. Hinata sighed and tapped him again.

"Its time to wake up. Its eight in the morning." she whispered. Gaara growled and placed a pale arm around her waist. She was dragged back to down on the bed and lined up perfectly to his body.

"Five more... hours." he breathed into her hair, his voice rumbling behind her head. The Hyuga turned until she was facing him. Gaara's arm didn't let go, surrounding her in pleasent warmth.

"Gaara you are going to get up in five minutes and take a bath." the girl said, trying to keep her voice stern. She saw a small smirk flit across his face.

"Oh really?" he asked. She gulped and nodded her head, knowing that he knew that she wasn't going to give into him.

"Are you sure?" he opened his sea-foam eyes and looked down at her. A hot blush went across her face. _Don't give in Hinata! No matter how sexy his eyes are. Stay strong... stay strong... stay... oh who am I kidding? _

The Hyuga tilted her head up and met the eyes full on. Jades met pearls. Electricity seemed to flow through the air. Hinata's face went up in a light blush that she used to have for Naruto.

"I love it when you blush..." Sabuku ran his long white fingers down the side of her face. Hyuga shivered and leaned into his fingers.

"I'll get up for you, but only because you are so cute." he leaned in for a light kiss. Their lips met and pleasurable shivers went down their spines. What was meant to be a chastened kissed soon turned into something less innocent.

Hinata moaned and Gaara growled. Quickly he flipped their positions so that he was straddling the raven hair girl. Gaara's strong tongue came out and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The normally shy girl nodded and opened her mouth. Gaara's tongue came in and found its new play buddy. Hinata's muscle twisted with his and lapped up his taste.

They both had unique tastes. No matter what time of day it is, Hinata always tasted of rasberries to Gaara. To Hinata, Gaara tasted like strawberries.

Gaara's pale hands found the edge of Hinata's night shirt. He deftly let his fingers graze her stomach, making the girl shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her right hand fisted his red hair and the left one pulled him down further.

"Someone is very eager early in the morning." Gaara whispered against her lips. This caused Hinata to blush more. Gaara's hand snacked up her shirt, grazing her skin from time to time. Goosebumps and light whimpers followed in his wake.

The two were concentrating so hard on what they were doing that they didn't hear Hinata's room door open. They didn't hear the maid gasp and run out of the room.

"What the hell!?" but they did hear Neji's enraged shout. The two lovers froze. Hinata's eyes snapped open and her tongue immediately went limp.

Gaara's eyes slowly opened and blinked even slower. A mask of indifference covered his face as he slowly turned his head towards Neji. He was slightly angry at being interrupted but he knew of Hinata's fear of her family. He couldn't blame her really, they all had a creepy coldness around them.

"Yes?" the Kazekage inquired. Neji turned red in the face and his mouth opened and closed. So many angry comments and insults went through his mind that they tripped over one another.

"I told you that we should have told them." the redhead slowly rolled off of Hinata and let the girl sit up. She covered her face as a red blush took over.

"What the fuck Hinata!? Are you going to speak!?" Neji demanded, hand on hips. Hinata mumbled something, back inside her shy shell. Gaara sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"We were just making out. That is all. If you haven't noticed by the smile that Hinata wears around here or how she's been out at least three times every other week... well then I guess you are not the genius I once presumed that you were." Gaara said, his voice calm and cold.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Sabuku!" Neji stomped his foot. Gaara closed his eyes and let his mind count back from ten. He pretended that he was trying to calm himself and not counting down Neji's death date. When he opened his eyes he was much more serene.

"Hinata... handle your cousin. I'm going to take a shower before dressing." Gaara stood up and bent back to crack his bones.

Neji's glared hardened as he realized that Gaara was only dressed in a shirt and boxers. Neji was by Gaara's side in a flash. He gripped the boy by the shirt front and slammed him into the wall. Hinata jumped to her feet and pulled at Neji's arms.

"Please Neji! Get off of him!" she begged. Neji ignored her and pressed his face close to Gaara's. The stoic face didn't change much to the older Hyuga's displeasure.

"You are not going to take a shower. You are going to get your things and leave!" Neji threw the shorter to the floor, making him hit his head on the ground. There was a solid thunk as his a little trickle of blood came from the nape of his neck.

"Neji! What did you do!" Hinata rushed to her lover and helped his sit up. He placed a hand on the little bit of blood and looked at it as if he were amazed. The last time he had seen his own blood was that time he and Naruto fought.

"Hyuga.... the only reason I don't kill you right now is because Hinata is right here. But you have one more chance. One. More. Chance. If you anger me.... you will regret it. Now I'm taking a shower and you can talk to Hinata in the mean while." the redhead made his way to his feet and pushed past Neji.

Gaara grabbed a over night bag from beneath Hinata's bed and made his way to her joined bathroom. Soon the sound of a shower was heard. Hinata made a sigh of relief. She thought that there was going to be blood lost and frankly, she really didn't want to attend a funereal for Neji.

"What the is your problem Neji?" the girl asked as Neji gripped her by the arm. She made little protest as she was dragged down the hallway in only her night shirt.

"Summon the Hyuga Elders immediately." Neji ordered a maid. Hinata bit her lip, she was starting to be frightened.

~THE END~


	2. Chapter 2

To tell you the truth... i wasn't going to continue this. i was just experimenting and i made this for someone who read yaoi cause that was all that was there.

well.... anyway i'm going to continue cause i've decided that people like it somewhat and i mine as well keep going ^__^ And just to all those who think that I hate Neji... I don't. I have a certain like for him.... and... well.. i made up some things, you'll see when you read. P.S its not really OOC-ness cuz when Gaara gets older he become calm and nicer and all mature and determined.... unfortunately...

on with the story!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Summon the Hyuga Elders immediately." Neji ordered a maid. Hinata bit her lip, she was starting to be frightened. There was no telling on what the Elders would do.

_Yes there is. They are going to drag Gaara out of here by his red hair and dump him on the streets..._Hinata bit her lip as the thought came so easily to her. She knew that they wouldn't accept their relationship, that's why she never expressed it. However she did have a spark of hope.

Perhaps, because he was Kazekage, maybe they'll let her stay in the relationship. _Or father can force me to marry some old person or... worse... marry Neji. _Hinata shuttered at the thought of marrying her cousin.

"What is going on Neji?" Hyuuga Elder asked as he came into the room. Hinata couldn't help but shrink back upon seeing her father and grandfather standing together. They were both standing straight, although Haishi was slightly behind his father. Their pale eyes glared toward Hinata, somehow knowing that it had something to do with the girl. The other Hyuugas just looked on with curiosity and confusion.

"Hinata has broken the rules and gotten herself a lover," Neji bluntly stated as he crossed his arms. The Hyuug's eyes widened slightly as they stared at Hinata. The girl's head was bowed low as she stared at her feet. She pulled at her pajama shirt, suddenly wishing that her clothes were regular.

"Is it that Uzumaki brat?" Haishi glared at his oldest daughter. Hinata looked up and met his eyes for a brief second before shaking her head. She pulled at her long hair and avoided the eyes of her many relatives.

"It's worse Uncle. Her lover is Sabaku no Gaara. Or, more commonly known as Gaara of the Desert." Neji spat, folding his arms. There were collective gasps around the room that seemed to get smaller and smaller as the time passed. Hinata felt the horror filled stares directed at her. _At least they are not glaring at me anymore! _the purple haired girl thought.

"You are dating that monster!? The one that attacked the village? You are a traitor to not only your clan but to your village!" Hinata's grandfather thundered. The girl flinched back and glanced up at her horrified relatives. They were each staring down at her, as they had always done.

"How did you meet him?" Hanabi spoke up, coming from behind her father. She regarded Hinata with approving eyes. She was happy for her sister. Although she wouldn't say it out loud, she was glad that she found love no matter who it was. Hinata looked at her little sister before answering.

"A-after the attack on the... the village... he- he was badly hurt from fighting Naruto-kun. I- I was already at the hospital an-and no... no... no one would take him... so... so I-I did wh-what I- I could. He- he was very quiet and he... he frightened me for a second. But.... but... I still talked to him... then... when... when he went back to his village... he.. he was Kazekage. I was happy for him! And we-we began to write. I... I began to love him... as... he opened up with each letter! A-and when he... he was kidnapped... I wanted... wanted to search for him... so... so bad... but I.. I was already on a mission. When I was finished I ran to... to Suna. Th- the rest is history...." Hinata whispered.

Haishi's eyes widened with each sentence that she had spoke. His body shook with anger. How could she do something like this? Was she really so stupid?

"That's it! We are moving up the wedding day!" Haishi snarled. Hinata's head snapped up in horror.

"Wh-what wed-wedding?" she stuttered. She hated how they had always done this. Her father and grandfather always made her stutter with fear. It had taken her years to stop talking like that, and now she was slipping back into that state.

"The one with Raisuke Raidon." Haishi smirked. Hinata's eyes widened and she took a frightened step backwards. She couldn't believe that her father would ever send her to such a man as Raisuke Raidon.

Raisuke Raidon was a powerful thunder user. He was harsh and had multiple wives over the years. He was known to be abusive to his wives although none of it was proven. He was also very old and lived far from the Hyuuga compound and Konoha. He lived in a large mansion on the outskirts of town.

"Don't worry Hinata. He's only fourty years your senior." someone sneered. Hinata's body trembled, but not by fear this time. She was getting angry. They were not being fair! Gaara was not a monster! He was the Kazekage of Suna and he loved her. He was gentle with everything and it was obvious that he had been forgiven by Tsunade and almost everyone else.

"No... I will not." Hinata whispered. However, it was obvious that everyone had heard her. Haishi and the Hyuuga elder whirled around and Neji's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Haishi raised a thin brow. It was impossible that Hinata had spoken up. She couldn't even say no to Neji who acted like a total ass towards her on some basis. She was like the servant of the Main Branch. So for her to say anything out of a question and 'H-hai' was more than a surprise.

"I... I said no. I will not marry Raisuke Raidon." Hinata straightened and met her father's eyes without flinching. She had to stand up to him, for Gaara. She loved him and he loved her. She was going to fight for her love. Neji could feel his heart clench. He was starting to feel bad. He didn't want it to go this far, but it wasn't fair that she had a lover while he was too scared to tell of his own.

"Why you insolent little hussy." Haishi hissed, activating his Byukugan. His hand came out fast to strike one of her chakra points. He would have too; Hinata was so shocked that she couldn't move.

However a sand covered body appeared in front of the chakra laced fingers. Hinata looked up in shock to see Gaara facing her. His mouth was parted as he panted, signaling that he had ran. His arms, which were wrapped around her body, had a red mark. He must have fell to get to her in time. His back was covered in hasty sand that barely stopped the hit from effecting him.

Hinata noticed that he was dripping wet, a towel loosely wrapped on his waist. His wet red hair was darkened nicely from the water and it dripped on her slightly. Hinata looked into his pale green eyes that were soft with concern. Until he turned to Haishi.

His eyes turned cold and hard with anger. The sand fell off his back and proceeded to push Haishi away from him and his lover. The man was so stunned that he didn't even object.

"Don't you _ever _hit her again..." Gaara hissed, folding his slightly red arms over his pale chest. Haishi snapped out of his daze and glared at the young male. He was medium height, coming to his nose. He was taller than Hinata but shorter than Neji.

"How dare you, you little-" Haishi was cut off by Gaara's pale hand coming up.

"Haishi Hyuuga, although you are the owner of this household, I do not appreciate you trying to harm my lover. Do not try that again or I will take it up with Hokage Tsunade, and she will side with the Kazekage of Suna." Gaara's voice was calm and hard.

Inside he was brimming with anger. He wanted to hit the man in front of him and then scalp Neji. Who told him to word it as if he were a monster and Hinata was a good for nothing slut? If he was still with Shukaku, he could dance in their blood as it fell down like rain. _But then I wouldn't be with Hinata.... _he reminded himself.

"Hinata you are to leave this house. And never come back. I hereby banish you." Haishi ordered, turning on heel. Hinata's mouth fell open and her eyes brimmed with tears. She glanced at her little sister whose face looked the same. Even thought the two never gotten along in the past, they were still sisters. They loved each other.

"Father, please-" Hinata started but was cut off by Hyuuga Elder.

"No Hinata. You chose. Now you are no longer apart of this family. Leave." he stated coldly. Hinata's jaw trembled as she straightened her back and turned to leave in the door. She didn't care that she was dressed in nothing but a large pajama shirt and some shorts.

Gaara looked between the turned back of Haishi and his trembling lover. He was confused, why was she sad? Shouldn't she be happy? She was now getting rid of her hateful family. Then he met eyes with Hanabi and he understood. Someone in her family cared for her. And now that she was banished, there was no way that she could ever see her little sister.

"Disgusting." Gaara shook his head and called his clothes and some of Hinata's into the room by his sand. Quickly he handed her jeans and pulled on some shorts under his towel. The redhead wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulder and faced the Hyuugas. His pale green eyes met the white eyes of a very smug, yet horrified Neji.

"So... I'm guessing I should tell Shikamaru that you are canceling for later on?" he asked before the two disappeared in a swirl of sand. Neji's mouth dropped open as eyes turned to him.

"What does he mean by that?" Haishi asked, raising a brow. Neji shook his head and muttered some nonsense, blushing deeply.

~GaaHina~

The two appeared in the middle of a deserted park. Hinata fell to her knees, tears falling down her face. She sobbed and trembled on the forest floor. Gaara's eyes softened as he sat on the grass next to her and pulled the female onto his lap. He allowed his sand to go out and forbid anyone on interrupting them. His pale hand went through her purple hair, trying to calm her.

"Hinata. Don't cry," he whispered. Hinata sobbed harder, her white hands wrapping around the slim waist.

"G-Gaara! Th-they kicked me-me out! My, my sister!" she cried out in between sobs. Gaara rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't know what else to do. How was he to comfort her?

"Hinata... do you really need to be apart of the Hyuuga family?" the redhead whispered. Hinata nodded into his bare chest. The redhead sighed and turned his eyes upwards. _All is not fair in love and hate... I mean love and war. _

"Lets go Hinata... you should sleep," the young Kazekage whispered, teleporting them to a hotel where Gaara checked them into a one bedroom room. He laid the already sleeping Hinata on the bed and went to stand on the balcony.

_Do I really love her that much? _the redhead thought as he stared at his lover. Her tears had dried up and she was curled into a loose ball. Her white skin gleamed as the moon sunbeams reflected off her body. Her black hair was spread out around her like raven wings.

_I love her more than anything... _he nodded to himself. With a defeated sigh he sat on the railing and allowed himself to fall back. He flipped and landed on his two feet. Slowly he made his way to the Hokage building. His sand formed his gourd on his back as he continued his stroll.

~Hokage building~

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Gaara snarled as he placed his pale hands on the desk and stood up. Although he looked calm, the sand in his gourd rumbled dangerously. Tsunade looked back at him.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. The redhead had calmly walked into her office wearing nothing but shorts. His skin was still moist from his recent shower and his hair still a shade darker than usual. Really he looked absolutely hot! Until you got to his eyes. When he first came they were bright green, looking slightly hopeful. Now they were a dark color that signaled that a storm was coming.

"I'm sorry Kazekage Gaara. But there is nothing I can do about what a clan decides in their own circle." the blond met his eyes with her own brown ones.

"There is nothing that you can do? What about me? Can I do something about this? Hinata she cannot be kicked out of her clan because of me," the redhead tried to calm his tone with little success.

He was brimming with anger and it was only going higher and higher as the moments passed. But he was keeping a straight face, even though a lot of people were peeking into the windows and doors to stare at him. He felt as if someone was eventually going to come in and try to devour him like a slab of meat.

"You really love her don't you?" Tsunade tilted her head with a slight smile. She turned to Shizune who was drooling as she stared at the hot redhead.

"Shizune! Get me the Clan book!" the female ordered. Shizune shook her head before nodding and running out of the room. When she came back she held a large black book that looked older than Tsunade and Jariya together. It was dropped on the desk with a large thump and cloud of smoke.

"Well there you go Kazekage. This book has all the Clan rules in them. You better bring this back, I can't have clan secrets running around can I?" Tsunade smiled. Gaara nodded and thanked her as he left the room in a hurry. He went to the hotel room and spent a few hours translating and taking notes from the book.

It was written in an almost forgotten language and Gaara could only get a feel of what it was saying, trying to get word for word would take too long. His mind was forming a plan and he was liking it each moment. His pale green eyes glanced at Hinata. She was still sleeping on the bed, even though the sun began to go down.

"I'll be back." he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. With that said the male pulled on his usual outfit, gourd, and disappeared.

~Hyuuga Compound~

A loud knock was heard within the house. Hanabi rolled her eyes and went to get the door, seeing as everyone else just stared at their dinner. She was angry at her father for kicking Hinata out and she was angry for Neji who had dodged a bullet by playing off his romance with the Nara boy as friendship.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. She was met with a tan vest. Hanabi looked upwards to meet pale green eyes regarding her with caution. It was Hinata's boyfriend! She was happy that he was here, but knew that she couldn't show it. A quick smile took her face before being replaced with a scowl.

"What do you want?" she spat. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow before clearing his throat. It was obvious that he had seen the smile. Gaara could tell that someone was coming towards them. He quickly straightened his back and forced his face to be calm.

"Who is it Hanabi?" Haishi asked. Gaara's eyes met his and an immediate hate took over the older's features.

"Get off my property." the elder snarled. The redhead smirked and shook his head, folding his arms.

"I won't. Hinata should not be shunned for our love. I will not stand for it," the desert kage stated clearly. Hanabi stepped away from the door and held it open for Gaara to come in. As he stepped in he noticed that more Hyuugas were coming into view and all were glaring at him. If looks could kill, Gaara would be dead more than five times.

"There is nothing that you can do about it. Kazekage or not." Neji snarled, glaring at the male. Gaara smiled a deadly grin as he locked eyes with Neji.

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong Hyuuga.... you see there is something that I can do." Gaara knew that he looked slightly crazy as his smile grew as the moments passed. But he didn't care, he was going to get Hinata back in the clan if it killed him. And, according to the book, it just might.

"What are you talking about Sabaku?" Hanabi asked curiously. The redhead turned his ocean eyes to Hanabi.

"I want to take the Hyuuga Challenge." he stated loudly. Mouths dropped open and eyes widened. Hyuugas were never shocked, but today seemed to be an exception.

Hanabi could only stare at him in horror. This could not be good, she had been told of the Hyuuga Challenge as a child, they were not to be taken lightly. Hyuuga Elder moved to the front of the stunned clan and gazed at the young boy.

"No one has taken the Hyuuga Challenge in over a century. And no one has beaten it since Kyo Uchiha. What makes you think that you will beat it?" he asked. Gaara met his eyes head on. He was not scared and he knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't win.

"I don't think I will achieve it. I know I will, because of Hinata's love for me." the redhead's smile softened a little before being replaced by a look of determination. Hyuuga Elder nodded and gestured Gaara to follow him so that they could make it official. The redhead held up a hand to halt the elder man.

"Yes?" Hyuuga Elder tilted his head slightly.

"I want to challenge Neji Hyuuga." Gaara's eyes locked with those of a stunned Hyuuga. _Is... is he helping me? _Neji thought before shaking his head at Gaara's stupidity. He expected this from Naruto. _He has changed... _the brunette thought.

"I accept." Neji squared his shoulders and followed one bemused Elder to the back rooms of the large mansion. No one noticed when Hanabi slipped out of the room.

~Hinata's location~

The Hyuuga female sat up in the large bed. She looked around to see that Gaara was not in the room. She shrugged, thinking that he was at a store or the park. Hinata cracked her back and glanced out the open balcony, the sun was going down. _I slept the day away? _she thought.

"That isn't good... what's this?" she raised a black brow as she stared at the black book. In old worn letters it stated CLAN BOOK. _Why would he have this? _she thought. The book had a folded white paper. Opening the book she realized that Gaara had translated the ancient langue into his own words. She slowly read his boldly written passage and what his comment was in thinner she read the passage:

**Being banished by the Hyuuga Clan is the harshest punishment one can recieve. The banished one is not allowed to speak to anyone in the clan if he/she does, the one that was spoken to is also banished. There are few ways to get back into the Hyuuga Clan. One way is for the banished one to have a battle to the death with the strongest member. **

Under that passage, Gaara's neater hand writing stated: _**Hinata would never battle her father. Out of the question. **_

**If the reason for banishment is for love interest, then there is a chance for being accepted back. One way is to plead the case that the lover is worthy of the Hyuuga. **

_**Only thing special about me is my strength and status. I have too much blood on my hands for her to point out anything else. That's also a no. **_

**Another way is the Hyuuga Challenge. The Hyuuga Challenge is a series of test that the oldest Hyuuga places the lover of the banished one through. There are five difficult challenges that lean toward the Hyuugas strongest assets. Only three out of the five challenges must be won. If a tie or disruption is made, it must be voted on if the lover has won. This way is not to be considered, they test are dangerous and most likely death is inevitable. **

_**I guess I have to go with this one. It makes sense. I know I can win this. **_

"No! He.. he wouldn't do that... no... he was probably just reading the book to see some loop hole. He would never do the Hyuuga Challenge." Hinata nearly dropped the book in horror. However she tightened her grip when she realized that there was more written.

**If the lover is of the same sex there is little to be done. One thing can be giving up the lover and going back to the clan on hands and knees. **

_**Heh, Neji would do that in a second... or would he? **_

**The one other thing that could be done is winning two of the Hyuuga Challenges, fighting a ninja of a Kage level, and reasoning on why the lover is worth of the Hyuuga love. **

_**I shouldn't even be thinking of this arrogant bastard but, it is Hinata's cousin. I know that he is just jelous I can help him slightly then kick his ass. The things I do for others is amazing. If you are reading this Hianta, please know that I love you and I'm doing this for you.**_

Hinata would have fainted if her name was not called. She turned her head to see her little sister on the balcony. Hanabi was hunched over, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"H... Hinata!" she wheezed, stumbling in the room. Hinata dropped the book on the bed and rushed to her little sister. She pulled her into the room and sat her on the chair. She pulled out a bottle water form the mini refrigerator.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" she murmured, handing the girl the water.

"Your redhead is taking the Hyuuga Challenge!" she stated Hinata's worse fear. Before she could run to stop the preparation Hanabi grabbed her.

"That's not all! He challenged Neji!" she revealed. Hinata could have fainted.

~The END~

haha! motherfucker! i fucking updated! i am fucking happy as hell!

Hanabi: O.o... sorry peoples... she has cracked and we must send her to the mental house...

Gaara: i'm going to hate you aren't i?

Hahaha! never!!!!!!

Neji: i don't see why i gotta be the pompous asshole.

Hinata: *mutters* you are...

Neji: what?

*Men in white come in and put me in the back of a white truck*

She said you are! i love you but i can't say your aren't. just like i can't say that i'm not going to have fun torturing and running and flying pandas!

Hanabi: review and i'll get her out of the asylum. and remember that she don't own it. and doesn't really know if there is a clan book. Also... this isn't one of those cliche stories... Naa-chan wants cliche stories to burn in hell... unless they are surprising cliches.

Gaara: lets go Hinata... *pulls Hinata from room*

Hinata: bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Hinata discovered that her lover, Gaara was going to take the Hyuuga Challenge while taking Neji as a opponent too.

Wow... that was quick! Enjoy!! dnt own naruto

--€

Hinata picked up her little sister and swung her onto her back. She'd apologize to Hanabi later! But she needed to run and be quick about it. There was no telling how far into the contract that they had already gotten! If Gaara had already signed it then he sealed his doom. _I couldn't live with myself if he did this all for me! _the girl thought as she jumped off the balcony.

--Gaara's setting--

The Kazekage of Suna looked around the large room in the Hyuuga Mansion. It was huge with stone walls and really dark. He could feel the Hyugas surrounding him and Neji and could barely see them due to the flickering candles. The redhead was one his knees, side by side to Neji Hyuga. Him and the prodigy were tied together by the wrist in a light loop.

The brunette of the duo looked at the group of Hyugas before starting to muttered to himself. The only reason as to why Gaara heard him so clearly was because of them being so close. The mantra sounded a little like this: _I'm doing this for that lazy jerk... I love that lazy jerk. I'm doing this for that lazy jerk... _And over and over it went.

Gaara couldn't help but smile slightly as his eyes trained on the Elder Hyuuga. The man stood in front of him, saying a evil sounding chant. The older man took some liquid of some type onto Gaara's pale forehead and then the same to Neji. The brunette flinched internally at the feel of the bony finger on his forehead (curse mark).

If Gaara hadn't let his mind drift off and concentrate on the love of his life. He'd do almost anything for Hinata. But no if he had been paying attention then he wouldn't have jumped at the sight of a sharp knife in his vision. He looked over at Neji who looked back at him. The two nodded before standing up together. _Well... if there's a team work part of this... at least we'll get along enough to do it... _the redhead thought.

"State your name and rank, player of the Hyuuga Challenges." the elder commanded. The redhead looked at the older man with his ice green eyes before clearly stating his full name and rank. The man turned to Neji who did the same thing only with slightly less confidence. _Okay... we are half way through... wait... don't we have to state the reason as to why we are taking the Challenge? That's not good! _Neji thought, having a mental equivalent to a heart attack.

"Now, to seal this contract..." Hyuuga Elder gestured to the other Hyuga behind him. The man looked to be in his early twenties and he was holding an old looking scroll in his hand. From where Gaara was standing the item looked blank. Nothing was written on it but Gaara knew better as to judge something without getting a closer look. The young Hyuuga unfolded the scroll and laid it on a rickety, small table.

"You must offer blood tribute."

The Kazekage cursed in his head a couple of times. Even though he had fought hundreds and been without his demon for awhile now, he still did not like to spill blood. Not even his own. Also, because of being such a good fighter and having Shukaku's shield, he was a little sensitive to pain. _Hinata wants to be with her family... what's a little pain? _the Suna leader thought. He took even, slow steps forward, Neji following behind him.

"State the reason you want to take this Challenge." the young man ordered.

"My lover, Hinata Hyuga, was wrongfully banished. I will not allow it." he stated, holding out his pale hand. The man gripped it in a loose fashion and quickly brought the blade across it. Just as he was about to allow the blood to drip onto the paper, the door of the small room burst open.

"Gaara NO!" Gaara heard. Everyone turned around to see the afore mentioned girl. She was panting and leaning against the door frame with her sister on her back. The poor girl looked as if she had run a mile and a half. Her eyes were wide and pleading, her lips opened to allow herself to pant and her hair was stuck to her sweating face. But her eyes... they were stopping him from moving. The pale orbs were begging he pull his hand back and leave with her in tote.

However, there was a problem with that plan. He'd have to leave. Thta was impossible for him to do. She wanted her family and this was the only way now that the long haired girl was banished. Also, he was helping her cousin in the process. _For the best... _the male thought. He pressed his blood hand onto the scroll, smearing it on the line. The old paper immediately had words on it, basically replaying what Hyuga Elder said.

Gaara allowed his hand to fall limply to his side. He was allowing his mind to process what he had done. A little part in his brain that sounded like his lover told him that he was dumb for even doing it. But he loved Hinata and she wanted to not be shunned. He knew how it felt to be turned away from and shuned, it wasn't a nice feeling.

The redhead slowly allowed chakra to flow through his hand wound like Hianta taught him. Behind the young leader he heard a body fall to the floor. Aqua eyes scanned the room to see Hinata on her knees, looking at him with horror filled eyes. She looked as if her lover had signed his soul over to the devil... which he did. But it wasn't over... now she had to watch her cousin do the exact same thing.

"State your reason as to why you were Challenged." the man commanded. The brunette bit his lip before glancing at Gaara. The aqua eyes were daring him to back down and prove himself a coward. The Hyuga took a deep breath and locked eyes with Haishi.

"He is helping. He knows that I have a male lover, Nara Shikamaru." Neji announced. A few gasps went around the room and then silence. Neji had also frozen, his hand poised but not touching the scroll. He had noticed all his other family members staring at him strangely.

Their eyes betrayed their disgust and shock. The strongest Hyuga was.... gay? That just didn't make sense! How could Neji be in love with a man? And that lazy bastard no less. _Oh... dear God. _Neji thought before everything went into motion. The events that happened next had happened so fast that neither Gaara nor Hinata could decipher what really happened.

One moment Neji was standing there, about to seal the scroll. The next instant he was laying on the ground. His pale mouth was opened in an unnatural scream of agony. It reminded Gaara of a bird with it's wing shot off. The pale body was tightened and sporadic muscle spasms. His face was twisted in pain and it made Hinata want to cry.

She had figured out what happened. Haishi had activated Neji's cursed seal, causing his forehead to erupt in the most painful way. His body wasn't going to listen to him and he was having a seizure. The male's back arched from the ground at an almost impossible angle. Gaara glanced at Hinata who was nearly crying at the moment.

Then his aqua eyes glanced at the other adults in the room. They were each looking away or their eyes were hardened. They were acting as if Neji wasn't on the floor dying right now. Right in front of them. Well Gaara wasn't going to sit back and watch the jerk die. He still had to kick his ass.... and it was Hinata's cousin.

Thinking as fast as he could Gaara grabbed Neji's hand. The Hyuuga's heavier weight dragged him down and his body was pulling against him. The scream resounded in his ear as he slipped and his ear was close to the open mouth.

The pale gray eyes stared at him, empty. In pain but empty. He had given up the will to try to fight and Gaara wouldn't stand for it. Quickly he stood, jerked Neji's hand, and slapped it on the still open scroll. Just like before the words appeared only this time it had Neji's name. Then the brunette's body loosened and his hand went slack.

Silence re-echoed off the walls. Every eye turned to Neji. He was laying there as Gaara stood panting. The Hyugas stared at the male, Haishi smirked. He was highly angry that Neji was gay and highly proud that he had reacted in the correct way. ((Do not go around killing your gay family members... not the right thing to do))

"Hwah!!" Neji suddenly sat up as if he had been electrocuted. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, his eyes were wide, and his chest heaved. He looked around with fright as he took grateful and frantic breaths. His slim hand slid from Gaara's to wipe the long strands of hair sticking to his forehead. This motion brought a gasp out of Hinata.

_Its..... it is gone! _Hinata thought. The 'it' she was referring to was Neji's cursed seal. It was one that every second branch member had and now his was gone. The green had faded until it was lighter and lighter and then it was gone all the way. _What... how is that even possible? Hinata had once told me that the Curse Mark was forever! _the redhead thought.

Hinata knew the answer to this too. ((Holy crap... she's becoming a mary-sue isn't she?)) She remembered back when she had found the Hyuga clan book. She was only six. Back then it was mandatory for every child to learn the ancient language before Japanese and English. So she knew what the words said.

Basically that part in the book had stated that there was a way to get rid of the Curse Mark. One way was for Neji to die. If he died he would no longer have the curse mark... but he wouldn't have a life either. So that had been kicked out. The other was being a Challenger of the Hyuga Challenges. If he signed it, he'd be free. But there was a possibility he wouldn't survive.

Needless to say that idea had been long forgotten. And now... Neji had signed the contract. And he was free of the curse.

"Get out... all of you. The challenges start next week, as soon as the sun rises." the old man stated. Neji attempted to stand only to fall on his ass. It was like getting hit by the gentle fist over and over. He had no energy, coordination, or chakra. He couldn't even manage an indignant huff when Gaara roughly placed him on a platform of sand. Had Hinata not been so upset at the moment she would have commented on how the platform suited Neji's ego.

The redhead male and black haired female refused to look at each other as they made their way out of the house. Neji had passed out already so they didn't worry about him. Hinata was shaking with rage and worry and betrayal.

"Wait up!" a voice shouted. Tiny feet running met both teenagers ears. Gaara and Hinata turned around to see Hanabi running towards them full force. She met them in less than five seconds, Haishi not too far behind her. He was glaring holes into the sand nins head.

"What is it Hanabi?" Hinata asked, her voice tight. She looked far more angry then she had ever looked. It shocked her little sister could even be mad. She didn't know that Hinata knew what the emotion was.

"Here. It's a list of the Hyuga Challenges and some ointment and herbs for Neji." the girl stated, handing Hinata a small bundle. The Hyuga looked at the girl and nearly burst out crying. She was just so **angry **at her boyfriend at the moment. How could he do something so **stupid**!?

"Hanabi! You cannot talk to her! I'll banish you too young lady!" Haishi screamed. Hanabi snorted loudly and whirled on her father. She had activated her bloodline with anger only. This only made the little girl scarier then the ice melting glare that usually came naturally to the pre-teen.

"Father. You have banished Hinata who was supposed to be the leader then Neji whose a natural genius and he's gay. I highly doubt that you'd banish your only hope." the girl stated, stomping into the house, pushing the man to the side. Hinata's mouth fell open at the scene.

"Let's go to Nara's house..." Gaara muttered, reaching for Hinata's hand. The girl snatched away and kept walking. Gaara was hurt by her rejection. All his life people had rejected him no matter how hard he had tried... until he had just given in and allowed the demon to eat his sanity bit by bit. _But... but if I win these Challenges then... she won't be mad. _the redhead thought.

"Gaara? Gaara!? Why are you dragging Neji!?" Temari's voice suddenly pierced his mind. Said male looked up to see that Temari was walking besides him with her lover, TenTen. The brunette was slightly glaring at Gaara, obviously thinking that he had done something bad to her team mate. The redhead glanced at Neji and quickly stated that he and Hinata were going to see Shikamaru.

"Shika?... he's at my place. Hinata... let me talk to you... and TenTen you check on Neji and take Gaara to our house." the blond ordered, taking off with the angry Hyuga. TenTen turns and looks at Gaara who looked a bit... not emotionless. She had learned a thing or two from Temari on reading the redhead and he didn't seem too happy right now.

"Okay... tell me what happened." the brunette sighed as she checked on her partner. Gaara sighed as well and began the long tale.

---

"Where's Neji!?" was the first thing that Shikamaru asked, his voice panicked. Temari rolled her eyes and sat Hinata on the couch. Temari could tell that the girl was silently fumming and she didn't think it was so good. She was hurting Gaara by doing this... and she liked Hinata. She wouldn't want to kill the girl.

"What's the problem... don't ignore. I'll kill you.... seriously." the blond stated. Hinata sighed and began the story.

~THE END~

yes it sucked... but be happy I updated. just got my baby back a few days ago. i'm okay with this... i think... its okay. hm.... omg... i wanna see zombie land. 'Nut up or Shut up.' that's funny....

Okies. Now I think that the next chapter will be a little later.. dont know everything... and um.. i'm wondering... can someone please.... PLEASE give me some ideas on the challenges.. there are five are them?

i have... three and i need three more ((one of them do not really work...))


End file.
